justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Spice Up Your Life
(DLC) |artist = |year = 1996 |dlc = March 17, 2011 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |pc = Orange/Purple |gc = Light Purple/Yellow |pictos = 117 }}"Spice Up Your Life" by is featured as a downloadable track on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are teenage girls with carnival masks and crowns. P1 P1 has raspberry hair in pigtails. She wears a yellow and reddish pink carnival crown, an orange mask, an orange dress with reddish pink designs, folly knee-length socks, and red platform sneakers. P2 P2 has short fuchsia hair. She wears a purple and fuchsia carnival crown, a purple mask, an electric crimson top with a purple bolero, purple shorts, and purple and pink wedged boots. Spice_up_your_life_Coach_1.png|P1 Spice_up_your_life_Coach_2.png|P2 Background The background is a photo presentation, but instead of photos, backgrounds from other songs in the game are shown. The backgrounds shown are: *''Dagomba, where orange tree leaves are falling. *Rasputin, where it is snowing. *It’s Raining Men, where it is raining. *Katti Kalandal, with confetti raining. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bring down both arms, one at a time, starting with your right arm. The fourth gold move is the last move of the routine. Oie_ZDJi2XumELcz.png|All Gold Moves Trivia *'' '' is the second song by the Spice Girls in the series. *The routine uses the Stent Radio Mix of the song. *Along with Come On Eileen and Song 2, was in the final batch of downloadable tracks for . *The coaches’ shoes have large platforms; in fact, they are inspired from a real kind of shoes that the Spice Girls have promoted while they were famous. *The dancers mess up on some moves during the chorus. * Katti Kalandal’s background is in nighttime instead of sunset. * The song references Kung Fu Fighting and Dancing Queen. * In the remake, falling elements are no longer present in the background image and they fall slower. Also, the slide showing the title of the song is still in black and white at the end instead of being colored, and the coaches fade away normally instead of fading with a burning light effect. * is one of five songs from that did not appear in . Gallery Game Files Spicegirls.jpg|''Spice Up Your Life'' Shouldistay.jpg|''Spice Up Your Life'' (Remake) Spiceupyourlifeavatar.png|P2 s avatar on 35.png|P2 s avatar on and later games spice up pictos-sprite.png|Solo pictograms In-Game Screenshots spiceupmenu.png|''Spice Up Your Life'' in the menu Others Unnamed image (5).png|Background spiceupyourlifetrailer.png|''Dagomba s background cameo SPice up your life.jpg|Rasputin s background cameo suylrm.png|It’s Raining Men s background cameo suylkati.png|Katti Kalandal'' s background cameo Videos Official Music Video Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life Teasers Spice Up Your Life - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Spice Up Your Life - Just Dance 2 Spice Up Your Life - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:Spice Up Your Life Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Spice Girls Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs